1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyewear retention device which allows eyewear such as eyeglasses, sunglasses or goggles, when not in direct use, to be worn in a set position on head gear or headwear such as caps, baseball caps, helmets, etc. without falling off or being lost or damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people wear eyewear, such as prescription eyeglasses, sunglasses, goggles, etc. for sports, work, reading, eye protection, or for fashion purposes. However, normal use of eyewear is problematic as it often gets lost, broken, misplace, or falls off a user. For example, in some cases eyewear may be kept in a pocket or handbag. However, carrying eyewear in a pocket or handbag has the disadvantage that people frequently forget where they have placed their glasses and are unable to reach them when necessary. Such carrying also causes breakage and loss. The glasses may be accidentally dropped upon taking them out of the pocket or handbag.
Alternatively, it is also common to see people carrying their glasses hanging down on their chests, by means of a simple strap, string or cord with clips at either end attached to the frame of the glasses. However, such straps or cords are inconvenient or easily forgotten behind when using eyewear of different types. Furthermore, hanging eyeglasses from the neck as shown is quite inconvenient, given that the straps sway and are a hindrance to movement. Moreover, when engaging in sports or otherwise intense movements, glasses hanging from the neck sway and/or flop about with each movement of the body. Additionally, the glass can break and cause injury if one should accidentally fall down. As such, it is common to see people wear their eyewear perched on their headgear, but of course, this too is problematic as it often leads to breakage or loss when the glasses fall off the headwear, or lost when they are placed aside somewhere so as not to fall off the headgear.
In these regards, none of the prior art solutions offer a way to avoid the above described problems.